Team Underworld Halloween Special: Trick or Treat
by Shadow-DJ
Summary: Halloween: When the monsters come out. The students at a monster school are about to have a dance this year, but when DJ and his friends find out that two evil beings from the underworld appear, can they stop them? Co-Written with Kitten Hatchi-chan.
1. Yokai Acedemy

Time to make my own Halloween fic, since I planned to do something with Shelby, but couldn't find any thing to help with it. Enjoy. Also, this is a Team Underworld Halloween Special.

Part 1: Yokai Academy

In the Underworld, a bunch of warriors that look like they're made of candy, as they watched a figure walk up to them. They gasped at what they saw two figures

The figure appeared to be a 3-foot tall marshmallow rabbit with a red bowtie, a black wizard hat and cape. This is Bun buns, the evil marshmallow rabbit.

Next to him was a man in medieval clothing, a purple hat with a red feather in it, and a Jack-O-Lantern for a head. This is Jack O'lantern, the first prankster of Halloween itself.

the rabbit laughs evilly as one of the monster says "Sir?! We thought you were dead!"

Bun Buns smiled evilly as he says "True evil can't die, but I was really close when I was put into that Hot Chocolate."

One of them asks "So, what is your plan sir?"

"Well, Jerkins, my plan is my original plan, but this time, I'm going to eliminate the one place where only a bunch of fools will try to stop me."

Jerkins asks "Where?" Not knowing what he was talking about.

Bun Buns smiles evilly as he says "The Youkai academy." He chuckles evilly as he started formulating a plan.

(meanwhile)

At said school, there was a party happening. DJ, a black skinned teen with glowing green eyes and a black robe on, and his team mates walked towards it, since Yukari and her friends invited them, but DJ is mostly coming to visit a certain someone; Kurumu Kuruno.

With him was a few of this team, which includes Sari Sumdac, a dark skin girl with red hair and glowing blue eyes.

Along with Sparks, a fire alien with black shirt and shorts that have small green lines on them, Vexx, a elf-like alien with a red and yellow outfit and clawed gloves, along with Ghost Rider, a flaming skeleton in a biker outfit. Next to him was Ronny the Rodent, a humanoid rodent with golden-brown fur and a treasure hunting outfit.

The final one with them was Exedra, a man in a black and purple outfit and a strange headgear on his face

DJ sighs a bit as he brings out a picture of a blue-haired, purple eyed girl with a good skin tone, along with a hint of a yellow school uniform, this was Kurumu, DJ's girlfriend. She was in a pose and winking, since this was a picture she gave him a few weeks ago.

DJ's face redden slightly, thinking of his girlfriend. The two have been dating awhile now, since her friends Moka and Tsukune, the boy being the girl's old crush, started dating, the two got to know each other better, and they started to date.

Exedra, seeing that look, asks "What's up?"

DJ blushed and says "Um....." Sparks smirked a bit, knowing what was going on.

"Oh I get it....you want to see that hot girlfriend of yours." teased Sparks, making DJ's head resemble a charcoaled tomato. Sari giggled a bit, amused. Johnny, aka Ghost Rider, rolled his eyes a bit.

"Oh grow up Sparks." Said Johnny, walking ahead. DJ followed, ready to get there. Sparks and Sari shrug a bit as they followed with Exedra and Vexx following close behind. DJ couldn't help feel something bad was going to happen.

_Later_

The team were now infront of a large school, and when DJ went in, he didn't notice a figure in the darkness. Sparks and Ronny snickered a bit as a girl yelled "DJ-kun!" and knocked him down.

"Whoa!" yelled DJ, off guard. He was now on the ground, and there was a laughing girl next to him. It was the girl from the picture, but in a different outfit. He blushed as he looked her over.

She was now wearing a purple jumpsuit that showed off her bellybutton area, and also long boots that reached her thigh and a pair of gloves that reach her shoulders, along with a fake gun strapped to her leg. She giggled and asks "Like it?" she winked at him, making blush a bit more.

"Yeah, it looks really good on you." Said DJ, rubbing the back of his head.

A girl with a witch dress on, along with a cape and hat came out and says "You guys are right on time." They noticed the brown hair and purple eyes shown under that hat.

"Hey Yukari." Said Sari, smiling. She noticed Kurumu and asks "A spy?"

Kurumu nodded and says "Yep." DJ gets up and Kurumu kisses his cheek and says "Missed you since school started."

"Same here." Said DJ, smiling. They kissed a bit before walking inside. Inside were the others. DJ was a bit surprised when he saw them.

Moka, a pink haired vampire, was wearing a female version of Dracula's outfit, cape and all. She smiled as she put the punch bowl out.

Tsukune, her boyfriend that have black hair and brown eyes, was wearing a cloak like that of Roxas from _Kingdom Hearts 2_. he says "Glad you made it."

DJ smiled and says "Thanks." he noticed Mizore, a girl with a lollipop in her mouth and light purple hair, was wearing a Kimono that was icy blue and had designs on it that made it look like it was made of ice. DJ asks "What are you?"

Mizore says "I'm a ice spirit from _Shirahime-Syo: Snow Goddess Tales_." DJ nods, but had no idea what she was talking about. She finished at what she was doing, which was putting a disco ball up.

The final ones he noticed was Kokoa, Moka's red head little sister, was wearing a smaller version of Moka's outfit, and she was getting some snacks out on the tables.

And Ruby, a black haired witch with brown eyes, was wearing a costume that looked like Dark magician Girl from _YuGiOh_, was getting some banners up. DJ says "Seems the place is getting ready for the party, huh?"

Kurumu nods and says "Yep, the Yokai Academy always have a good party on Halloween." The others nod, smiling a bit.

DJ asks "So, should we get ready?" Kurumu smirked a bit, making him feel uneasy.

"How about I help get the costume?" Asked Kurumu, and before DJ could answer, he was dragged off.

Yukari says "I already invited some of DJ's friends, mostly Street Master and Pincushion, along with Drac and Will. Drac and SM said they're bringing Kitten, Janera and Ookami with them."

Sari says "Cool. So, should we get ready?" Yukari nods and their leads them to the changing rooms. Little did they know that a couple of evil figure is coming

End of part 1

Well, it seems as the Yokai Academy students are getting ready for a party, Bun-Buns and Jack are ready for an invasion. Wonder what happens next? Stay Tuned and remember, Read, Review and Suggest away!


	2. The Party

Time for the party to begin. Enjoy.

Part 2: The Party

At the party, everyone was having a good time. DJ, wearing a black cape, a skulled chest plate, and fake blue fire over his hair, and also a mask (Demongo from Samurai Jack), and Kitten, a white haired tanned skin girl with a a big puffy dress and fake cat ears over her regular ears, along with blue eyes.

They smirked at each other a bit at Vexx, who looked nervously. He begins to run for his life until DJ was able to catch him. Kitten began putting a brown jacket, a black shirt, a blot mask and a brown hat. DJ says "You make a good Rorschach dude."

"Not funny." Growled Vexx, trying to glare at him from under the mask.

Moa, dressed in a black outfit with his hair and fur on his ears and tail dyed dark blue. On his shoulder was a small toy that had big eyes and cat paws. Moa says "This is a nice party." He noticed six people showed up.

One was a cool looking dude with tanned skin, blue eyes, a black shirt with a yellow skull on it, silver hair with a green fake mohawk on it, along with blue jeans, and a few stick-on piercings on his nose, eyebrows and ears. This is Street Master, aka Charles Nelson, the street-wise punk hero.

Next to him was his girlfriend, who had pink hair tied back, a green dress that looked like Tinkerbell's, a pair of yellow shoes with fluff balls on it, and also blue eyes. This is Ookami, a friend of Kitten's. She was dressed as the most famous Disney fairy; Tinkerbell, which didn't match her boyfriend's costume at all.

The third dude had dark skin, brown eyes, short hair, a black and yellow X-Men outfit, along with some spikes coming out of his elbows, shoulders, and legs. This was Pincushion, dressed as Spyke from the X-Men cartoon.

Next to her was a young man with black clean hair, pale skin, blood red eyes with silts, a black england noblemen outfit, a strange crystal around his neck, along with a black cape with a long collar. This was Daniel "Drac" Dracula, dressed as his father.

Next to Drac was his girlfriend, a red head girl with a black wig on, blue eyes, a red dress with spider web and skull pictures on it, a pair of fake fangs in her mouth, some make up on, and also bat-themed shoes. This is Janera, Drac's girlfriend.

The last one was a Werewolf with dark brown fur, golden eyes, ripped shirt and jeans, along with some scars on his face. This is Will Wolfenhowler, head of the Wolfenhowler clan of the Dark Dimension, wearing a Werewolf clothing.

Will says "wow, nice."

Charlie says "Better than the parties I've been to back in tha day." in his New Yorker accent.

Ookami grabbed his arm and says "Come on Charlie, lets look around." The punk hero sighs a bit as he was dragged around.

Drac laughs a bit and says "Good luck, my friend." as he and Janera went to Mizore, who was serving snacks. He grabs a glass of punch as Janera did the same. They noticed Sari was helping, and tried not to laugh at her outfit.

She looked like a Female Optimus Prime. Her outfit was red and blue, which covered her arms, legs and body. Her mask was Optimus's head area, with out the face plate, which showed her face. Sari, noticing their looks, ask "What? At least I'm not wearing what Sparks is."

To prove her point, they hear Will laughing at Sparks outfit, which was a orange monkey with red and white designs on, along with huge fists and other things. "I couldn't find a Human torch outfit, alright?" said Sparks, giving Will a death look.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! IT'S HEATCHIMP!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughed Will, not able to stop himself.

Ronny, dressed with white gloves, red shorts with giant red buttons, a black suit, and a giant head gear that made him look like Mickey Mouse. Ronny sighs a bit as he and Ghost Rider, who was in his super powered form, was watching this with Exedra.

Ookami, seeing DJ and Kurumu dance, says "Can we go dance?"

Street Master says "Sorry babe, but I don't dance. Never got tha change to learn." Ookami looked a bit sadden at that, and then got an idea.

"Then I'll teach you." She dragged him off to the dance floor. Street Master groaned a bit as he was dragged off.

------

Unknown to them, Bun Buns and Jack were over looking the party. The pumpkin-headed man says "Look at them. Having fun." The last part was in sarcasim.

"Not for long." smirked the evil rabbit, as the Trick or Treater Eaters were ready to go. "Okay boys, get them!!!"!

They nodded as a girl comes in and says "You sure you want to do that?" They look at the girl with confusion.

The girl had black hair, a black school uniform, blood red eyes, dark skin, pointed ears and also a strange looking staff. She says "I think I can help."

Jack asks "How little girl?"

The girl smirks and says "Name's Chiyoko, I'm a dark elf. I want in on this plan. I also got a plan."

Bun Buns smirk as he says "We're listening."

-----

At the party, Kurumu and DJ were talking in a corner as Street Master got the hang of dancing, and he and Ookami were having a good time as Drac and Janera, along with Tsukune and Moka, were doing the same.

Ookami giggled as she says "See? Your having fun." The punk hero smirks as he kisses her, making her blush a bit.

As they continued, Jack advanced with his army of monster pumpkins. He whispers "Wait for it...." he grabs a bang and throws something; a small object the size of a baseball. It broke the glass of a window, getting everyone's attention.

Moka asks "What in the world?" then suddenly the ball exploded, making a huge hole. Jack walked out, smiling evilly.

DJ, surprised, asks "Jack O'Lantern?!"

"In the flesh." Said Jack, smiling a bit.

"I thought you were dead." said DJ, clearly confused.

Jack says "I was sent to the Underworld, doesn't mean I'm dead. Anyway, get them boys!!!" and the pumpkins roared as they ran towards them. Ookami, annoyed, sent some lighting at some, destroying them, and some green ghosts flew out of the remains. Kitten was nervous, since they were pumpkins.

"What's wrong?" asked DJ, slashing one with his scythe.

"I'm allergic to pumpkins, remember?" Said Kitten, stepping away from a spider pumpkin. Drac smashed it with his boots.

Will snarled and howls, making some pumpkins go flying. Kurumu gets her claws out and starts slashing at the pumpkins, making them split to pieces.

Moka, after Tsukune took her Rosario off and her body changed, she began kicking pumpkins, making them break.

Jack says "Hey Bun Buns, a little help." The rabbit appeared, making everyone look at him strangly.

Then suddenly, everyone bursts out laughing, including the pumpkins. Bun Buns, annoyed, asks "What is so funny?"

"A marshmallow bunny? Your kidding, right?" laughed Ronny, his Keyblade threw a pumpkin.

"What's the worst you can do? Give us cavities?" asked Will, amused.

Bun Buns smirked and says "No. these guys can waist you." He snapped his fingers (Where are those exactly?) and his army came in.

DJ says "There's to many of them, come on!" Everyone ran for the door, and blocked the exit with some lockers.

Jack growls and says "Drat! They got away!" He seemed pretty miffed.

Bun Buns says "Forget them, we'll win in the end!" He laughs evilly as the Giant Pumpkins and Candy Monsters broke the doors down, and captured some students and teachers.

------

DJ and his friends were able to get away, as Mizore says "That stunk."

Ookami says "You said it." she brushed off her dress.

Drac asks "What now? Those two clowns were able to capture half of the school in a few minutes."

A voice says "Let us help." They turned around and saw a few figures.

One was a man with a five-a-clock shadow, red hair with some gray in it, a blue and black jumpsuit with a red fist on his chest. Over his eye was a eye patch, he also had a metal fist, and also a chain saw where his leg should be.

Next to him was a African-American kid with glasses, a pair of fangs, the upper body of a mummy, blue pants with black boots, a flowing Dracula cape, red eyes under his glasses, a Egyptian headdress on his head, making him look like a Pharaoh.

The next one was a middle-aged man with a bald head, a gray mustache, the same jumpsuit as the metal-fisted man, but with a hat, and a blank eye with a lightning-bolt shaped scar under it.

The one that didn't look human at all were two others, one was a giant spider with four green eyes, large fangs sticking out of his bottom jaw, six legs with two arms, a red fist on blue cloth was over his thorax, and also a fancy hairstyle-like fur on his head.

The final one was a elephant-like creature with black eyes, lime-yellow fur, small horns, a long tail, the same jumpsuit on, along with a long trunk. He smiles and says "I can spell my name real good. F. R. E. D. F. R. E. D. B. U. R. G. E. Uh......" He began to think for a bit.

"R?" asked the spider, smiling.

"R! Fred Fredburger, yes." said the elephant, now known as Fred.

DJ says "Underfist. How's it going?"

Kitten, confused, asks "You know them?"

"Yeah. They beaten Bun Buns in the past last Halloween." Said DJ, smiling as he high-fived Jeff.

The man says "Hello ShadowDJ, haven't seen you since the time we fought off those squid people from the center of the earth."

"No prob Hoss. "Said DJ, as the others looked clueless. "Hey Skarr, Irwin, how's it going?"

Skarr says "Not much, but now we need to defeat Bun Buns and Jack."

Irwin asks "How? How can we defeat them?"

DJ says "Lets talk strategy." The others nodded and huddled up, talking a plan.

End of Chapter 2

Well, that was one party crashed. Now Jack and Bun Buns rules Yokai Academy. But don't worry, the Team will beat those clowns, since they got back up from Underfist. Please, Read, Review and Suggest away!


	3. The Plan

Time to see how the team is doing with their allies. Shall we? Enjoy.

Part 3: The Plan

DJ and the others were in the Underfist ship, which was a giant car with a huge fist, similar to Hoss's own metal fist. DJ says "I forgot how cool this place looks, Delgado."

Hoss smiled a bit and sits down and says "Thanks, little Imp-boy." DJ just got annoyed with that, as he and Hoss began to talk to each other. After a bit, they were all at a table with the Underfist insignia on it, as they began planning.

Irwin, asks "What now? With both Jack and Bun Buns around, this could end badly for that school."

DJ says "How about a direct approach, you know, sneak up on them and take them out." The others nodded, but Ookami said something.

"But what if that rabbit and Jack o-freak does something?" asked the lightning-user, concerned.

Street Master smirks and says "Me and Tut-ula will make sure those creeps guards are down and out."

DJ asks "You sure?"

Street Master gets his mask out and puts it on as he took off the fake mohawk. "Positive." As he puts on his leather jacket as well, which Hoss brought with them.

"I swear on my mother's grave that we'll stop them." Said Hoss, determined.

Then a female voice says "Hoss!" Making him go wide eyed.

"Yes....mommy." Said Hoss, nervously as DJ and his friends try not to laugh.

"Your not embarrassed that you still live with your mommy, do you?" Asked Ms. Delgato, making some of the people there chuckle a bit.

"No mommy." Said Hoss, trying to shut her up. DJ and his friends bursts out laughing

"That's embarrassing dude!" laughed Janera, falling on her back.

Hoss growls as he says "Can we just take those freaks down?!"

DJ, wiping a tear from his eyes, says "Alright, lets get them." They nodded, ready to go. Jeff went to the driver seat and grabbed the stirring wheel and turned it on. It drove it self into the wall of the school, much to everyone's shock.

"I hope the principle can pay for that." Said Yukari, a bit nervous.

Two pumpkins monsters growled as a bat with a Egyptian headdress flew out and changed into Irwin and activated a sphere of green energy and he fired it at one of the monsters, making them explode.

Street Master says "Time to party!" and started beating the crud out of the pumpkins and candy monsters. Skarr ran out, blasting a candy skeleton with a laser as Hoss fired a blast from his fist, making a chocolate soldier fall apart.

DJ says "Team Underworld, take them down!!" as his team ran out, attacking the evil pumpkins and candy monsters. Exedra changed into his Hydra-form as Moa changed into Mora, and he started ripping apart the monsters with his vectors, making pumpkin seeds and chocolate bits go flying.

"Pumpkins and Candy?" whispered Mora, as he sliced a giant candy beast with his katana. "That's a bit _to much _Halloween then I can handle."

DJ says "Don't complain, bro. These are your friends as well."

Mora says "Remember, I killed one of the teachers?" (A/N: Spoiler to the Origin fic)

Mizore says "Who says I care?" (another A/N: Can anyone guess who Mora killed?) Mora shrugs and continued his work.

Moka, now Inner Moka, began beating the crud out of some pumpkins as Kitten froze some of the candy monsters. Fred ate one as Jeff kicked one in the face with one of his spider legs.

Kurumu winks at DJ before slicing some monsters in half or in quarters with her claws with a smirk on her face. Kokoa and her bat, Kou, were beating them up as well, as Kou took the form of a large hammer.

After a bit, they took out the guards. "That was fun-chu." Said Kou, smiling. Bun Bun smirks evilly as he says "Eat this then." And snapped his fingers, as a giant pumpkin came in, growling at them.

DJ says "Ah crud."

End of Part 3

I know, it was short, but I couldn't think of anything else. So please, Read, Review and Suggest away!


	4. Halloween Rumble

Time to wrap this Halloween story up, shall we? Enjoy.

Part 4: Halloween Rumble

The giant growled at the heroes, as Jack and Bun Buns laughed evilly as the giant pumpkin fired a blast of green fire, almost getting the heroes blasted. Kitten looked nervous since this was a giant pumpkin.

DJ says "Don't worry. That over sized winter vegetable isn't going to get any of my friends." Kitten nods as Ghost Rider absorbed the flames before throwing it back at it.

Jack smirks as he says "Have fun." as he and Bun Buns leave for a bit. Mora jumps infront of a new flame and slices threw it with his swords, but he quickly let go when he felt the searing heat.

"_Itai! _(Ow!!)" yelled Mora in Japanese, blowing his hands to cool it.

Kitten asks "What should we do?"

DJ says "I got an idea, but it might be messy." They nodded as they got ready to go.

The giant pumpkin roared as it fired another blast of fire. Janera, being fast, did a back fire to knock it out.

Hoss and Irwin fired attacks as Skarr, Fred and Jeff tried to trip it, making it fall down as the blasts hit him, but the monster got up and smacked them aside.

Drac and Will nod as Drac whispers something in a strange language. Suddenly they began to glow brightly as Drac changed into a giant humanoid brown bat with a flat face, beady red eyes, huge fangs and also sharp claws for fingers and toes.

Then suddenly Will and Bat-Drac glowed dark blue as they mixed together.

Then suddenly a creature of some kind came out the shadows. The creature was a humanoid wolf-like creature with dark brown fur, golden eyes with blood-red lining, a black chest plate with a bat-like design on it, furry arms with leathery wings on the inside of it's arms, small bat fangs in it's large selection of sharp teeth, and also a mean look in his eyes.

Janera's eyes turn into hearts as she says "That is so awesome!!" Street Master and Ookami roll their eyes a bit as they continued to fight.

Vexx looked more disturbed then impressed. "Okay, that's a bit strange." as the strange werewolf/vampire bat sent a blast of energy at the monster, making it go back a bit.

It just roars as it began to fire another attack. Drac/Will did a mega screech-like howl at it, making it go back a bit. Kitten fired a blast of ice at it, making it freeze a foot a bit. Janera, getting back into action, fired a blast of fire at the frozen leg, making it fall down.

Mora, seeing a chance, nods to Vexx and Ghost Rider, who did energy attack as Mora uses his vectors go right for the mouth, making it gurgle a bit.

DJ says "HE'S GONNA BLOW!!!!!!!!!!!!" and everyone ran for it, and then the giant pumpkin exploded into a pile of pumpkin seeds, skin and inners. Some got on Kitten, making her skin start to redden, and itchy.

Vexx says "Wow that's a messy allergy." looking at her red skin.

Jack yells "NO!!!!!" as Bun Buns growls out of annoyance.

"Lets see how you can defeat this monster!" as a giant monster made of candy came in. A giant Jack-o-Lantern tank came in and it stuck it to where it's head should be, making it full.

Hoss says "By Merlin's greasy eyebrow! It's the Coloslate again!!" ('Coloslate' is a word that mixes "Chocolate" and "Colossus" together) It roared as it readied a attack.

"Mizore, Tsukune, get Kitten out of here and to the infirmary!" said Vexx, as the two left with the itchy girl to the nurse's office. The giant roared as it tried to smash the heroes.

Vexx says "How about melting this creep you three!" he looked at Ghost Rider, Sparks and Janera, who were trying, but were missing since the monster was smacking them away.

DJ says "Time to bring in the only weapon that can defeat this thing." The others looked shocked at what they heard.

"**Your kidding, right?**" Asked Drac/Will, a bit nervous at his idea.

Janera says "Isn't that a bit risky?"

Irwin nods and says "That last time was when Underfist was first put together, yo." DJ just ignored them and teleported someone in....Billy!

Billy noticed the monster and went wide eyed. "**CHOCOLATE YUM!!!!!!!**" He yelled like a hungry animal and began to eat away at the monster, first his hand.

Ookami says "That can't be healthy."

Mora says "Trust me, what ever this kid normally eats, isn't exactly normal." He met Billy every once and awhile with DJ when visiting Grim, and what he saw that kid eat....wasn't exactly what he would expect for a kid to eat.

After a few minutes, Billy was huge and the giant was running away as a pipsqueak, that was until Mora sent a vector to slice the chocolate monster into shreds.

Jack and Bun Buns come back and the rabbit sigh a bit. "Never leave henchmen to do a master mind's job." He snaps his fingers (Does he have fingers?) and a giant tea cup, full of dark brown liquid came in.

"That again?" Asked DJ, raising an eyebrow.

Jack smiled as a army of walking trees used their vines to keep the heroes still. Vexx yells "YOU TWO ARE INSANE!!!!!"

"True, but lets just say that....time for a hot drink." Said Jack, as Bun Buns was ready to boil them alive, that was until a figure came from the shadows.

"You two are fools to try to do this." Said Inner Moka, glaring at them with her red eyes. The two looked nervous. "I know your place; the Underworld. So you should...." She jumps up and kicks them into the cup.

"Know your place." she said plainly as she watched the two boil to death, and jumped down and puts the rosario back on.

Kurumu says "So...did we win?"

Hoss nods and says "Yep. So...what now?"

DJ says "Well, we can continue the party, but first we need to get the others." Underfist, Team Underworld and the Yokai Academy students, along with the newly revived Drac and Will nod with Street Master and Ookami and Janera.

_Later_

After the attack ended and the place was fixed up, everyone was again enjoying the party. Kitten was enjoying it as well, though she had to have some cream on her skin to help it, so she was gone most of it so she could let the cream come into use.

DJ says "Seems your skin cleared up." Kitten nodded and smiled as she bites into some curry Mizore made, which was actually made of ice instead of rice.

DJ walked around to see Yukari was dancing with Marucho Marukura, a boy DJ and some of his friends introduced her to. DJ then noticed Kurumu sitting near-by, wearing a new outfit. This time she was wearing a white dress with black flowers on the skirt and top. She smiled at him and gestures him over to her.

DJ asks "Yeah?"

Kurumu smiled a bit and says "Come on, I want to show you something." DJ nods as she grabbed his hand and lead him to the roof, giving a good view of the full moon. "It's beautiful, huh?"

DJ smiled and says "Not as much as you." Making her blush and smile a bit. They then notice a romantic song was played at the gym, making the two smile at each other. The other couples kissed as they danced, so DJ and Kurumu decided to do the same.

DJ puts a arm at her waist as she snaked her arms around her neck. She says "Lets enjoy this Halloween with a happy ending."

DJ says "My thoughts exactly." And they kissed with that. When they broke apart, they turned towards the moon, smiling at this year.

End of Chapter 4

Well, what did you think? A good story? Anyway, I got a new poll up, hope you vote. And also, Read, Review and Suggest away!


End file.
